


Purple Means I'll Love You Forever

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Love, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Komaru and Touko meet in a coffee shop on a rainy day. They've been dating for a while, but now Komaru has to ask Touko an important question.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Purple Means I'll Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more wlw and I had been watching UDG so here ya go!!! (I hope everyone is in character) Thx to Casper for Beta-ing, she's legit the best.

It was a Tuesday evening with rain drizzling overhead, clouds casting dark shadows and sending cold chills all throughout Towa City. However, Touko and Komaru weren’t particularly concerned with that, safe and warm within a bright and cheery café.

This café was filled with light idle chatter and the soft smell of coffee surrounded Touko and Komaru. They sat across from each other, sharing soft glances before looking away. Touko took a long sip of her coffee before meeting Komaru’s eye.

“S-so, why d-did you wanna m-meet here again?” She asked.

Komaru tensed slightly, reaching a hand into her jacket pocket.

“N-n-not that I don’t l-like spending time w-with you!” Touko clarified, getting flustered as a blush rose to her face. An awkward smile crossed her face as her blush deepened.

Komaru cleared her throat, a pink spreading across her cheeks as well.

“I- uh, wanted to ask you something!” Komaru declared, a bit too loudly for the small cafe.

Touko looked confused, then concerned.

“A-a-are you b-b-breaking u-up with m-me?” She stuttered, hand shaking as she pointed an accusing finger at Komaru.

“Y-you f-finally g-got tired of m-me? F-found s-some better g-girl? Y-ou-“

“Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down, Touko!” Komaru reached forward, grabbing Touko’s hands. She looked the other girl in the eye, giving her a soft smile. 

“I don’t like you saying those things, remember? I love you.”

Touko nodded, albeit shakily. 

“Right. I love you, and you love me.” She muttered, taking a few deep breaths.

Komaru grinned. 

“Yes! I’m proud of you, you’ve come so far!”

Touko blushed, drawing back her hands to cover her face. 

Komaru was right, since the two of them had gotten together, things had only improved. They had become each other’s support, helping the other grow and change for the better. Touko had been insecure and anxious, quick to lash out and judge others to mask her own fears. Komaru too was insecure, believing she was nothing more than a plain girl who couldn’t be special to anyone. Together, they had lifted each other up, reassuring and gentle. Together they were better and stronger than they could’ve ever been alone. 

And now Komaru wanted to cement that.

“So, what I wanted to ask you…”

She closed her eyes as she reached into her pocket and stood up.

“K-Ko? What a-are you-?”

Komaru turned to face Touko, then bent down on one knee.

Touko gasped, eyes widening in surprise as Komaru pulled a sleek black box out of her pocket. She flicked it open to reveal a ring adorned with a thin oval-shaped amethyst that was surrounded in a ring of tiny diamonds.

“Touko Fukawa. I love you to the ends of the earth. You’ve made me a better person, and I want to spend my entire life with you. Will you, please, marry me?”

Tears begin to form at the edges of Touko’s eyes.

“Y-you really m-mean t-that?” 

“Of course!”

“This isn’t just a joke?”

Komaru reached for Touko’s hand again.

“Not at all.”

“You really want to marry me? All of me, even the part of me that’s-” Touko trailed off, looking away but squeezing Komaru’s hand.

“Touko, my love, I adore every part of you, and I want to be there for you through it all. So yes, if you’ll let me, I’d love to marry you.”

Tears spilled over, slipping over Touko’s cheeks as she nodded.

“Then, yes! Yes, yes, yes!”

Komaru began to cry as well, standing up to wrap her now fiancé in a hug. Touko planted a soft kiss on Komaru’s lips, the couples first kiss as fiancés. When they broke apart, Komaru slid the ring onto Touko’s finger with pride.

Touko admired the ring, holding it up to the light while her other hand stayed in Komaru’s grasp. 

It was more than a ring. It was a promise. A promise they would love each other, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment or kudos if you can, they mean a lot!!!!  
> Come talk to me about lesbians on the fanfiction writing [Discord ](https://discord.gg/G4vrXDh) or on my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> Have a nice day!!!


End file.
